Getting Over Kathy
by Shyfighter
Summary: Chandler thinks his love life is over after Kathy. Little did he know it was far from over.
1. You'll Find Someone

**Hi everyone! Hope you guys will like this fic! Enjoy :) **

Monica checked her alarm clock and groaned! It was already 5 o'clock in the morning! Only one more hour till she'd have to get up! She pulled the covers up over her head and tried to get back to sleep but however hard she tried she couldn't get back to sleep! Finally she gave up and decided to get a cup of tea. That always helped her to get to sleep!

However, she was surprised when after grabbing her dressing gown and tying up her hair to see Chandler sat on their sofa, looking exceptionally glum.

"Chandler?" she asked him," What's wrong? It's like quarter past five in the morning!"

"You know. I could ask you the same question! Trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah... I guess? But I know something's up! Come on! You can trust me! Spill the beans!"

Chandler shrugged and only proceeded to get up, off the couch.

"I'm fine Mon! Honestly," he added when he saw the sceptical expression on her face.

Finally, giving up she asked," Do you want some tea? I'm making some."

He nodded and added, "No sugar by the way! I'm dieting," he looked at his belly, a disgusted expression on his face.

"You? On a diet?"

"Yes me!"

"Okay! Whatever you want!"

She handed him a mug and took a sip from her own. She sighed, realising that soon she would have to get ready for work! She felt like taking the day off but she knew that wasn't an option so she told Chandler she was going to get dressed and that he could help himself to breakfast.

Monica relaxed in the shower, managing to unwind at the feel of water all over her body. She got ready, did her hair and bade Chandler good day, departing for work. Chandler felt slightly sickened. He had bumped into Kathy the night before and she had seemed really happy to be rid of him. She had showed him her wedding ring and gloated in his face. He hated her for hurting him He had really loved her. He was just some guy to her. How dare she hurt him! He hadn't done anything to her!

He had needed to get closure over her! He regretted doing it but he had gone to a bar and taken way too many shots last night. He was having an awful hangover! Thankfully he hadn't done anything too stupid! At least he hadn't slept with another woman!

Soon Rachel had woken up and Joey, Phoebe and Ross had come in. They all departed to work, leaving Chandler alone in Monica and Rachel's apartment. He had decided to take the day off work to get his head around everything. No-one knew about his encounter with Kathy, not even Joey.

That evening, Monica came home early and found Chandler asleep on the couch. That was it! She was going to ask him what was up as soon as he woke up. She got changed into her tracksuit (sweats to you Americans!) as it was more comfy and waited patiently for Chandler to wake up.

When he finally woke up he rubbed his eyes and heard a faint buzzing in his ears. He looked around, he was in Monica's apartment and the owner of it was standing over him, looking worried.

"Chandler?"

"Mon..." he said groggily.

"Are you hung-over?"

Slowly, he nodded and Monica looked at him concernedly. She got him some water and sat down next to him.

"Chandler? What happened?"

"I saw Kathy. She was happy and married..."

"Oh Chandler. I know you still love her but you have GOT to get over her, she's not worth it."

"I know."

"Chandler. Listen to me. One day you're gonna find a girl who's pretty and smart and who actually likes you. Someone who won't cheat on you and she'll love you. I promise."


	2. Friends or More?

**Hey you guys! So I'm sooo bored this weekend so I decided to update AGAIN especially for you! Enjoy ;). **

Chandler Bing was bored out of his mind, sat in his office playing a game of minesweeper while Doug was on the phone. You know, he thought, he probably wouldn't even notice if I sneaked out. So Chandler grabbed his bags and went out deciding to go to Monica's apartment.

When he got there he found Monica cleaning (what a surprise!).

"Hey Mon," he called casually high fiving her as he slumped down onto the couch.

"Hey Chandler! What's up?"

"Not a lot! Doug didn't even see me when I slipped out of the office! That's a first!"

She giggled slightly," So... How are things with Kathy?"

"..."

"I'm sorry Chandler. If ya don't wanna talk about it that's alright!"

"Yeah! Sorry Mon. I just don't know how to answer that question. Thanks for last night by the way! I just hope you meant what you said!"

Monica looked at him and nodded, a sad smile playing on her lips. She had always had a crush on Chandler. She had meant what she had said; she just wished he'd known she had been talking about them. She folded up the towel she was holding and neatly placed into a draw where even things in there were neatly piled!

"You know Mon, I've never met someone as neat as you!" he laughed, hoping she'd got the joke!

Monica laughed and shook her head, smiling at Chandler.

"You're ridiculous! Do you know that?" she said.

"Well, I do what the Chan-Chan-Man can!" he replied winking at her.

Soon Rachel came in looking slightly annoyed.

"Uggghh! I'm sick of Ross acting all 'lovey-dovey' around Emily! Sometimes it's like I don't even exist," she said, walking straight into her bedroom and slamming the door.

"Well! Good day to you too Rach!" Chandler called.

"What's up with her?" said Monica, her eyebrows raised at Rachel's door. Chandler shrugged and Monica sat down next to him and they began to talk.

"You know, we haven't talked in a while," said Monica.

"Yeah! Lately we just haven't had time! Well, I've missed ya Mon!"

"And I've missed you too..." she replied biting her lip.

Chandler hugged her and leaned in to kiss her cheek but she moved at that exact moment and his lips brushed hers. They both blushed scarlet and Chandler immediately started to apologise when he was cut off by Monica who kissed him again. She pulled away, startled at her actions.

"Oh my god! Chandler I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me..." she started.

He leaned in and was about to kiss her when the door opened and in came Joey.

"Do you guys have any soda?"

They broke apart and Monica got up to get some coke for Joey. Chandler nodded and took this as his cue to leave.

"Well... See ya Mon. Joey" he nodded at them both, his eyes lingering on Monica for a little longer then shut the door slowly. Did that mean anything? Had their friendship changed forever?


	3. Together

**Just out of interest what are your views on fanfiction? I mean I know you must all think it's good because you're on it! I guess it's because I read an article saying fanfiction was illegal and it just made me think. Tell me what you guys think! PM me or just post it in the reviews section.**

**Hope you enjoy this update!**

Rachel Green was sat in her room and was still fuming about Ross and Emily. He didn't even love her anyways and they WEREN'T on a break! It was all just some rebound thing and Ross didn't even love her! Anyways, Rachel got up and went outside to Central Perk.

When she arrived there however she saw something through the window that made her stop suddenly. Chandler was sat with Monica on the familiar orange couch and they were both looking worried. He was holding her hand and Monica was biting her lip anxiously. Then they stopped talking and Chandler did something that made Rachel gasp!

He had leaned in and had kissed Monica full on the mouth, long and hard, passionate. Rachel just stood there and watched wondering what to do. Being Rachel she loved to gossip! Then again this was Monica, her best friend. So she decided to just wait and ask Monica about it. They could do whatever they wanted. So, Rachel turned right back around and walked back to her apartment still thinking about whether or not Monica and Chandler were together. If they were it would change a lot of things. How would Ross feel for example? He was so protective over her little sister and of course there were rules about friends dating family members. Well, Rachel thought I guess there's no harm in waiting...

**MEANWHILE...**

"Chandler, what do we do?" Monica Geller asked worriedly.

"Mon, please stop worrying! Even if Ross doesn't like it he's gonna kill me, not you!" Chandler replied.

She laughed at his comment and he leaned in to kiss her again but this time it was soft and gentle, short and sweet. Monica stood up hastily, checking her watch.

"Oh sorry Chandler! I said I'd be home by four but it's already ten to four. I promised Rachel I'd help her pack! She's spending this weekend at her parents to 'get away from Ross.'

"Helping her pack? Or just packing for her!" he joked, winking at her.

Monica slapped his arm, kissed him on the cheek and made her way home to Rachel. She was still wondering whether or not she should tell her friend about her and Chandler.

**And that's it for today! Don't worry though, I'll update soon :) You can trust me. **


	4. It's Not A Secret Forever

**Hi! I'm so sorry I couldn't update for a while, I've been sooo busy & the fanfic login has been acting strange all week! Anyways, here it is! :) **

Soon Rachel had taken a taxi to her parent's house and Monica was left alone in the apartment. Ahhh, she relaxed slowly. A whole weekend with the apartment to herself! Just when she was about to take a nap her sense of calmness was lost as the door swung open and Chandler, Phoebe and Joey casually walked in, awakening her.

They smirked at the sight of their friend in a black sleeping mask, lying on the couch. Slightly annoyed, Monica stood up and started to make coffee. Joey and Phoebe sat down but Chandler stood up and threaded his arms around her waist and kissing Monica's neck. Luckily Joey and Phoebe weren't paying attention but all the same Monica shrugged him off, staring pointedly at their friends.

"Mon," Chandler whispered softly," We can't keep it a secret forever. Can we at least tell Joey and Phoebe?"

Monica looked at him doubtfully then slowly nodded. She pecked him on the lips and they went to Joey and Phoebe, both holding their breath.

"Um... Guys?" they both looked up," Chandler and I err we wanna tell you something," Monica grabbed Chandlers hand, instantly regretting it as she saw Joeys eyes widen in shock. Phoebe however looked unsurprised.

"Well, you two have seemed a little more cheerful than normal and well to be honest Rachel and I did suspect something! I'm really happy for you guys!" Phoebe said and got up to hug them both.

Joey, comprehending this stood up slowly, clapped his friend on the back and nodded at Monica," You guys are gonna make such a cute couple!" he said grinning widely," so have you told Ross and Rach yet?"

They both shook their heads, looking worried again. Phoebe and Joey told them not to worry and soon Monica and Chandler were left alone as Joey and Phoebe left (to give them 'alone time'). Monica and Chandler sat down on the couch and held each other close, locked in a close embrace.

"I love you Mon," Chandler whispered gently in Monica's ear as he tucked a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear. Monica responded by kissing him deeply and hugging him. Their kissing turned into more passionate kisses and soon Chandler had lifted Monica up and carried her into her bedroom...

The couple awoke soon and Monica stared into Chandler's eyes meaningfully.

"That was amazing Chandler," she said," I love you so much."

"I know Mon. I love you too," and they held each other close, not wanting to let each other go.


	5. My Best Friend and My Sister!

**Hi! After this I'm not gonna update for a bit because I'm going on holiday! :) Anyways, when I get back I wanna see lots more review! Please please please! It's not like I'm asking that much! One review means so much so please try!**

Soon, Rachel had got back from her parents and was hanging around Monica a lot which didn't give her much chance to spend time with Chandler. Soon, Monica decided to tell Rachel about her and Chandler, she couldn't keep it from her friend forever.

"Rach," Monica started nervously;" There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"If it's about moving that annoying cuckoo clock from your room I'm with ya Mon!"

"No... No it's not Rach. Chandler and I are like together."

"Oh Mon. I've known for a while. You see," Rachel pressed on while Monica looked at her curiously," I saw you and Chandler kissing in Central Perk."

"You saw that?" Monica asked worriedly, wondering how much her friend knew.

"Honestly Mon it's okay! I'm really happy for you. You deserve this and Chandlers a really sweet guy," Rachel hugged her friend," and by the way can we get rid of that clock? It's really annoying!"

Monica laughed," We'll see Rach, we'll see!"

"What are you doing here Mon?"

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be spending time with Chandler? Go on! Have fun, I'll keep Ross at bay!" Rachel pushed her friend out of door, winking at her. Monica laughed and knocked on Chandler's door. Chandler was by himself as Joey's agent; Estelle had gotten him an audition for a new movie.

Chandler opened his mouth to say hello to Monica but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Um... Hi Mon?" he said weakly.

"Hey Chandler," she whispered, giddily," I told Rach."

"Haha! Three down, one to go!" Chandler laughed," shame it's Ross though."

Monica winked at him and Chandler sighed, relaxing on the couch. Monica grinned and sat down on his lap, kissing him softly. Chandler kissed back and she was undoing his buttons before he shook his head.

"Not here Mon. It's too risky. Ross could walk in any minute," Chandler stopped her.

Monica sighed and nodded slowly. She got off his lap and sat down next to him, avoiding his eye contact.

"I'm sorry Mon..."

"It's alright Chandler, I understand. Can we at least start thinking about telling Ross though? I mean he is my brother..."

"You're right. He's my best friend. We can't hide it from him forever."

They hugged each other and decided to go over to Monica's apartment. When they got there Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Ross were already there. They awkwardly walked in and Rachel winked at Monica, nodding towards Ross.

"Ross, there's something we want to tell you," said Chandler, slowly.

Monica nodded," Chandler and I. We're together. We wanted to tell you sooner but we weren't sure how you'd react."

Ross stood up and gaped, open mouthed at them, muttering something to Chandler which sounded like 'how could you? You're my best friend.' He glared at Monica and Chandler and left the room, slamming the door behind him.


	6. Dude!

**Starting to think I shouldn't update. No-one is reviewing my story which is basically telling me no-one really wants to read it anymore. I'm not gonna update after this unless someone wants me to.**

Later that evening Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, Rachel and Joey were sat in Central Perk. They were discussing how best to stop Ross from freaking out anymore than he already had.

"Mon, Ross is just worried about you. He loves you and he knows that Chandler is the best guy for you!" Rachel said.

Everyone nodded vigorously and Chandler and Monica looked at each other nervously. They kissed and everyone turned away awkwardly. Ross had walked in at that exact moment. Chandler and Monica however were oblivious to anyone else's presence. They could both feel a spark as they kissed and they were both in heaven, seeing stars. At least they were until

"Ahem!" Ross coughed loudly and the couple broke apart nervously, blushing furiously.

"Ross, we can explain," began Monica as Rachel, Joey and Phoebe got up and said they needed the toilet," we were just..."

"Chandler. Can I have a word with you? Alone?"

Monica stood up and shrugged at her boyfriend. Ross sat down next to Chandler and cleared his throat.

"You really care for my sister don't you?"

"What?" Chandler spat out the coffee he was sipping onto Ross," oh sorry Ross."

"I've seen the way you are with her."

"Well," Chandler began uncomfortably.

"Chandler, dude. Just don't hurt her. She doesn't deserve that. Look after her okay?"

Chandler nodded and Ross clapped his friend on the back and they got up slowly, deciding to go back to Monica's apartment where the rest of the gang presumably were. As they entered the apartment everyone looked expectantly at them and Ross nodded at his sister.

Monica hugged Ross and proceeded to kiss Chandler gently.

"Um... I may be okay with you two being together but seriously? I didn't bargain for that!" Ross choked.

Everyone laughed and Monica and Chandler hugged happily. They didn't have to keep it a secret anymore. They were together and they loved each other. That was all that mattered.


	7. Sweet Love

**Hi! I think this is gonna be the last chapter. It's probably gonna be extremely short as I have no idea what to write! Please review :)**

Chandler Bing woke up the next morning with a feeling in his heart that he had never felt before. It wasn't aching, it was alive and beating. He closed his eyes slowly and instead of picturing Kathy with her ring he pictured Monica. His best friend. His girlfriend. The love of his life. He knew that he'd never felt this way about anyone else before, not even Kathy.

Monica was different to other girls he'd met. Chandler loved her honesty; he loved her sense of humour and her charisma. Monica was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. She had beautiful deep blue eyes that he could gaze into for hours and her hair smelled amazing, like a fruity scent he'd never smelt before and her touch was soft and delicate, gentle and calm. He loved the way she laughed at her jokes, she genuinely found him funny!

Chandler slowly rolled out of bed and got dressed quickly. He wanted to see Monica as soon as he could. Usually his Saturday morning consisted of waking up at one in the afternoon but today he was up at eight and he literally ran to Monica's apartment, banging on her door. Monica had been waiting for him and her heart skipped a beat when she heard the knock. It was him! She opened the door and Chandler pulled her into a soft kiss.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered into her ear as they broke apart. Monica blushed and Chandler hugged her, kissing her neck delicately, eliciting a moan from his girlfriend. He slowly kissed along her jaw line until he reached her lips where he kissed her long and hard. This was all too much for Monica and she practically dragged him to her bedroom and onto her bed...

Chandler and Monica awoke soon and they lay still in each other's arms for a while, pondering their own thoughts. Finally they broke apart and began to change, realising that Joey probably wanted his breakfast!

"Thanks Mon," said Chandler, kissing her on the cheek.

"What for?"

"For showing me that I don't need a bitch like Kathy. I've got you."

"Oh," Monica laughed as she pulled on her dressing gown.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, is that okay?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah. Mind if I join you?" Monica whispered seductively. Chandler nodded enthusiastically and the couple walked hand in hand to the bathroom, very much in love.


End file.
